


Not So Lonely Anymore

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Eventual Polygamous Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, OC X CANON, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Callum wasn't expecting his day to be all that special. But a chance encounter with the two Foretellers, Invi and Ava, definitely changed his life's direction. Now, he may have a bit more action than a boy can handle himself, especially when things get more heated than expected.Commission for a Marco F.





	Not So Lonely Anymore

Callum never thought he was a particularly special keyblade wielder. Though he was certainly a skilled and accomplished wielder, he hadn’t really stuck out among the hundreds of other keyblade users in Daybreak Town. His white hair and blue eyes frequently got him confused with others, which lead to him starting to wear a leather coat to hopefully distinguish himself more. He mostly just collected his share of lux for his union as asked and kept a moderately straightforward life as a result.

That wasn’t to say he was pleased with his life, though. He would admit, he would be lonely at times, even as part of a union to guard the light and fight the darkness. But there would be times where he would feel a touch of envy or sadness when he saw others go in groups, be it as friends, or maybe something more. There were times he dreamed of having others by his side too… but that just wasn’t his life as it was.

After long days of lots of running around town to deal with heartless, Callum would frequently just take walks to the fountain plaza and watch people go about their daily lives. Some would call it intrusive, he would just call it a hobby. It never got him into trouble, thankfully. At most, he saw some other keyblade wielders rushing around for their own reasons, reasons that didn’t concern him.

It was hard to ignore when he happened to spy two individuals talking in an alleyway. Well, two people talking in an alley for their own discussion wasn’t uncommon. What _was_ uncommon were the two people who happened to be talking in there. It was none other than the Foretellers of the Anguis and Vulpes unions, Master Invi and Master Ava.

Master Invi was rarely seen wandering around town so freely, as she usually kept to herself and her peers, which meant that the other wielders tended not to think much of her. It made her a bit of a mystery to Callum though, he had to admit.

In contrast, Master Ava was far more social, meeting with her union’s members and offering guidance when necessary. She was popular among the newer recruits, and for a good reason. She was the youngest of the Foretellers, and Ava would support them where others would not. She was more of a person one could get to know compared to the other Foretellers, who would mostly keep themselves holed up in the clock tower, planning for whatever it was on their minds.

Though it wasn’t bizarre for one to think she’d at least be able to hold conversations with the others, the presence of two Foretellers talking out in the open was a rarity, and one that Callum would admit, piqued his curiosity a bit more than usual. Peering behind the wall, Callum tried to listen in to the two.

“Ava, please, I told you that I don’t need any help with this!”

“Invi, please, no one can be alone for so long, I can easily find someone to help!”

“I’d rather not get anyone else involved with this.”

“Don’t be so stubborn!”

There was a moment of silence as the snake-masked Foreteller looked beyond the alley.

“We’re being watched,” she noted, drawing her keyblade out for protection. Callum gulped. _Busted._

“Heartless?” Ava asked, summoning her keyblade likewise. He figured it’d be better to be honest with them than to have them try to attack him together. He’d heard some keyblade wielders got cocky and challenged them, only to be beaten six ways to Sunday. He’d prefer to not be physically beaten, if possible.

“S-sorry Masters,” Callum said, stepping out into their field of view. “I was just nearby, and I saw some people in the alley, so I couldn’t help myself.”

The two masters eased up, but Invi groaned as her keyblade dissipated away. Ava, meanwhile, covered her mouth in an almost bashful way, realizing that maybe she should have picked a better spot to discuss things.

“It’s okay. You’re… Callum, yes?” Ava asked, walking up to the keyblade wielder. He nodded, glad and admittedly a bit flattered that she remembered him after their first meeting.

“One of yours, Ava?”

“Yes, he’s a part of my union,” Ava replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him blush. _She’s touching me,_ he thought. He was already somewhat touch-starved, so having the older girl place a hand on him was almost enough to make his heart race. “Actually, I think Callum here can help with your problem.”

“P-problem?” he stuttered.

“You see Callum, my friend here’s feeling a bit _lonely_ , and I was hoping to help her find someone new to help cheer her up a bit,” she explained, as Invi turned away in an unexpected shame.

“You don’t need to tell him _that_ much, Ava…” she murmured, grasping onto her arm. It was unexpected to see her acting as such, truth be told. It was likely why she wore the mask, too, covering her face completely, even going as far to mask her mouth with her scarf.

“But you’re _not_ denying it either, now are you?”

Invi stayed silent. Ava turned her head back to Callum, still in shock of the situation.

“See? Poor thing almost forgot how to make friends again!” Ava teased. “How about it Callum? Why don’t you spend some time with Invi here and get to know her? You look like you could use it too!”

Callum was stunned at Ava’s request. Spend time with another Foreteller, one who was far above his league, at the request of another? It was insane! And yet, he nodded.

“Yes, Master, I don’t mind spending some time with Master Invi,” he said. “With your permission of course, Master!” he addressed towards the elder woman, still watching in silence from afar.

After a while, Invi’s words cut through the thick silence. “…I suppose if Ava trusts you, I could accept some accompaniment…” she said.

Ava clapped her hands in excitement. “Great! You two have fun, then!” She ran off before either of you could catch up, both of you starting to give chase before giving up at the end of the alleyway. You looked at Invi, now standing beside you.

“So…” Callum started, hoping she’d continue conversing. If not, maybe this would be more difficult than he would have liked.

“So… any ideas?” Invi asked. “We seem to have the day to do what we please, after all.”

“You’re not mad that Master Ava ditched us?”

“That’s just how she is. She meant well, at least.”

“Well then, why don’t we just take a walk around town?” Callum suggested.

“That sounds… nice.”

For an unexpected occurrence, Callum had to admit, things were rather pleasant with Master Invi’s company. She was quiet at first, but she’d take note of his little habits, the things she thought stood out about him. After a lifetime of being a part of the crowd, it was rather flattering to be identified and made special, especially by someone of such a high status.

There were no heartless to bother them, either, which was both a relief and a curse. Though it was nice to have a day where he wasn’t fighting for his life against the forces of darkness, it also felt a bit like the two had a woefully small range of things to do. Their walk around town started at the fountain, but after a while, Invi, to his surprise, suggested they dine at the local bistro. She said it wasn’t a very busy place, with most wielders going other places, but she had found it quite quaint enough and modest enough to find herself a frequent customer of theirs. It wasn’t something he expected, a Foreteller being a regular of a local establishment, but the place was actually rather nice, and Callum found himself easing up more and more around the Foreteller.

As the pair waited for their food, Callum got to know Invi a bit more. She didn’t tell him anything he thought would get him in trouble, at least. Small things, things that most people took for granted, but as they were regarding a Foreteller, they were like treasures. Things like her favorite foods, her favorite kind of days, what she had read in stories, and so forth. It was nice being able to spend time with her like this.

After their meal, the two went on with their walk, but now engaging in more conversation. As small as it was, Callum felt himself incredibly comfortable conversing with Invi more and more over the day, and to his surprise, she was surprisingly being quite receptive as well. They talked for hours on end, and before they knew it, the sun was starting to set.

“Oh my,” Invi gasped as the bell tower tolled. “It’s getting late. I should get back to the others now,” she said, a bit disappointed by the time cut short. She turned to Callum, who also looked saddened. “Thank you for spending the day with me, Callum.”

Callum shook his head. “No, thank _you_ , Master, it was my pleasure to accompany you.”

“You don’t have to be so formal around me,” she told him, actually a bit embarrassed by his sudden professionalism. “I do hope there is a time we can spend the day again together, though…” she muttered quietly. “May I at least see you off to your home?”

“Are you sure?” Callum stuttered. “It’s nothing really special, the walk isn’t too long either…”

“I insist. Please, let me at least see you home.”

Callum was a bit shocked, but he wouldn’t fight against it. Another moment with her would be a moment to enjoy, no matter how simple.

“Okay, follow me then.”

At the doorstep, Callum felt his heart sink as he waved goodbye to Invi. This was probably the longest time he had spent with someone for fun in a while, and it already was feeling lonely without her at his side. Sighing, he threw his jacket off and hung it on the door. Heading to his pantry to get a late-night snack, he was ready to call it a night after everything.

“So how was your day with Invi?” Callum jumped as he turned around to find Master Ava in his home.

“M-Master Ava?!”

“Go on, I want to hear the details!” she said, taking a seat on the counter. “Was she shy the whole time through, or did you break her out of her shell? Did she break _you_ out of your shell?”

“With all due respect, Master,” Callum replied, his face red, “I think that kind of information is a bit better left personal. If you are that curious, you should talk to Master Invi about it.”

“Is that so?” Ava questioned, with a tilt of her head. “Here’s the thing, Callum. I know it looked like you found us by coincidence today, but I actually made sure we talked in that alleyway today, since you were nearby.” She started moving somewhat, but Callum instantly took notice to Ava moving her dress to the side, and through it he could see her bare legs. After knowing and imagining the Foretellers in their long flowing robes for ages, the mere sight of Ava’s legs was enough to make him sweat. He gulped as she continued.

“We’ve had an eye on you for a while, Callum. You’re a talented keyblade wielder, but for some reason, you seem to keep away from others. Why is that?”

“I… well, they never ask me to hang out with them,” Callum confessed.

“And don’t you think you should have asked?”

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother…”

“You wouldn’t be. You’re a good guy, Callum. That’s why…”

Callum gasped, as Ava took off her mask, in his own house. Striking pink hair stood out, cutely cut to frame her face, with sparkling blue eyes almost instantly drawing him in. Without a second to process how pretty she was, Ava lept off the counter and kissed him. His first kiss, taken by an insanely cute girl way out of his league, and a Foreteller at that, on the same day as he had been out on a date with one of her peers. And Ava clearly didn’t hesitate or hold back, Callum feeling her tongue slip in and tease his own. As she backed off from her kiss, Callum took a step back in shock.

“M-Master, I can’t…” Callum stuttered. “Especially not after today.”

“Why is that? Is Invi still on your mind?”

“Yes,” Callum said, without hesitating. “She’s important to me… she’s my friend. I couldn’t do this to her.”

“Callum…” from the shadows, a familiar voice stepped out. His eyes widened as he saw Invi step out as well.

“Invi! You were watching? I thought you went back to your clock tower!”

Invi shook her head. Ava smiled from the sidelines.

“Not catching on yet, are you?” Ava teased. That said, she motioned to Invi, looking unexpectedly shy and holding herself in her arms.

“I… I really have been lonely lately…” Invi explained. “And I wanted so much to be able to meet at least one person, but it’s always been so hard… And then when I saw you, I thought maybe we could fix that together.”

“Invi…” Callum reached for her hand. “I’d like to be with you, if that would make you happy.”

“Yes, I’d like that a lot, Callum.”

“So, now that you’ve settled it, I suppose I _should_ leave you two alone now,” Ava said, starting to walk away. However, Invi caught her arm before she could escape, surprising the younger woman with her grip.

“Oh no you don’t, Ava,” Invi scolded. “After everything you pulled on us, you think I’ll just let you _walk away_ from this?”

Ava gulped. Very rarely she incited Invi’s wrath. Now facing a vengeful friend, she had been hoping she could leave the two lovebirds alone. Or at least, she’d have liked to watch them consummate their relationship, but things were looking different now.

Invi’s next act caught both Ava and Callum off guard. Invi’s mask faded like magic, compared to Ava’s relatively simple unmasking. Ava yelped as Invi pulled her towards herself, and her eyes widened as she felt Invi kiss her, and shockingly skilled as well at it. Ava definitely wasn’t expecting any tongue involved, but she had to admit, it wasn’t a bad punishment.

She looked to the boy with them and realized that it was the first time he’d actually seen Invi unmasked. Callum’s jaw was dropped as he took in Invi’s face unmasked before him. Invi was _beautiful_. Compared to Ava, who was a bit softer in her facial features being younger, Invi was a far more refined beauty with flawless skin framed by her lovely blue hair, shoulder-length, and perfectly wavy, not too crazy to be unmanageable but still dynamic enough to draw attention. Her eyes were a perfect violet to compliment them, and Ava couldn’t tear her gaze from them. They were something she had always found beautiful about her friend, but was sad to see her hide them so much, so now, being in the perfect position to appreciate those beautiful eyes, Ava found little reason to struggle.

“Callum,” Invi directed towards the young man watching in awe. “Do you mind if we spend the night here? I would like to make the most of our time together as friends, if you so don’t mind.”

Callum nodded, and Ava felt she was screwed. From how it sounded from Invi’s tone of voice, quite literally at that. Callum gestured to a small door nearby where he was.

“The bedroom is here, ladies,” he said, opening the door for them. Invi dragged Ava along with her as she made her way, passing by and kissing Callum as well, who was far more receptive to her affection. “You look beautiful, Invi.”

“I’m glad you do,” she whispered to him. “Let’s make sure Ava feels pretty tonight, too.”

_Classy_ , Ava thought. Without warning, she was tossed into the bedroom as the others passionately locked lips, hands on each other almost trying to rip their clothes off. She couldn’t complain though. Not only was this her intention, to finally hook someone up with Invi, she had to admit it was pretty hot as well. Just watching the two was turning her on, and slowly she was starting to come around to the idea of being dragged into the night with them. A menage a trois was quite appealing, and this was looking like a golden opportunity.

She started to strip down, undoing the sash around her waist as she watched them and taking off the top robes before letting her dress fall off. Soon Ava was touching herself over her underwear, pink bra and panties, the latter starting to soak in the lewd show the others were making. It started clicking that maybe Invi didn’t actually mean to punish. No, Ava was starting to think this was the way she was going to be _thanked_. And she was more than fine with that.

Meanwhile, Callum and Invi were fully indulging in each other, Callum’s hands now reaching and holding on to Invi’s backside as she pulled him in with her own embrace. Callum, already having his jacket off, was yearning to help Invi do the same, yet was still settled with the passionate kiss he was exchanging with her. To their surprise, they looked behind to see Ava tapping Invi’s shoulder.

“You might want to get out of that, Invi,” she teased. Looking at Callum, she smirked. “You _definitely_ need to take that off,” she said, pointing to the bulge in his pants that had pitched itself up with the girls’ advances. Agreeing, Callum took off his shirt, revealing his lean but fine physique to the girls. Meanwhile, Ava was helping Invi take her own robes off, making a show of it, caressing more and more skin as it was revealed. As the girls were left in nothing but their undergarments, Callum pulled down his own, letting his cock flop out into the open, stiff and proud for the women present.

Invi took Ava’s head and pushed her closer to his dick. Ava offered little resistance, merely smiling as she felt Callum’s heat in her face.

“What’s wrong, Ava?” Invi asked, getting up on her feet to hold Callum from his side. “Aren’t you going to start sucking his cock? You _did_ make the first kiss, after all, you ought to take responsibility and carry him through. Don’t you think so, Callum?”

“I very much agree,” Callum sighed, his hand now on Ava’s head, almost about to grab a handful of her hair to dominate and force her if needed. “You should get started, ‘ _master_ ,’ warm me up for the main event.”

Ava needed no more encouragement. Licking her lips, she planted a kiss on his cock right up his shaft, getting a pleased sigh from Callum. Trailing her mouth up and down with strokes of her tongue, she licked his dick while below she cupped and fondled his ball sack. As Invi kissed him again, his hand started trailing back to her butt, copping a feel on her rear as the two kissed and moaned into each other’s mouths.

Watching them lost in each other was quite cute, Ava had to admit, but she was given a task, and she was going to complete it. Parting her lips in a circle, Ava went and wrapped her lips around Callum’s cock as well as she could, pushing inward as his cock went deeper into her mouth and stuffed her, his balls almost managing to hit her chin. Gagging, Ava pulled her head back and took his cock out to breathe, a bit relieved she was able to go as deep as she did, but not planning on doing that any time soon. Instead, she decided to kiss the tip, take the rest of his dick in her hands, and pump him steadily. A lot easier to handle for her, and still quite pleasurable for him.

Callum’s heart was pounding, his mind and body split between the two women. Invi’s tongue swirled and toyed with his, demanding his full attention as their passionate kiss continued on and off. Below that, Callum reached around her waist, his hand now stroking up and down her back, but lingering on her ass, which he would grab and squeeze every once in a while. Invi’s hand in return was trailing up and down his abdomen, just barely brushing against the base of his cock. Said cock was now flaring up as Ava’s tongue bathed it, her lithe form on her knees as she sucked him off.

Callum moaned into Invi’s throat, his tongue darting deep into her mouth as he came. Ava yelped but continued stroking him off with speed and precision until cum had stopped spurting out so rapidly. Ava sighed, taking a lick of the tip to lick up a bit of the cum left dripping out.

“How’d that feel?” Ava asked, looking above at the boy in his post-orgasm bliss. Wiping a bit of his cum off her body and licking it, she gave a flirty wink at him. “I think if that was great for you, you’re gonna _love_ what’s next!”

“He will,” Invi said, breathing deeply after finally parting their kiss. “When _I_ make love to him next.” Ava gave a displeased look.

“What? I made him cum first! Why do you get to ride his dick before me?”

“I told you I wasn’t going to let you get away with it,” she said, guiding Callum to the bed. “You set us up, you stole his first kiss from me-“

“She wasn’t the first girl I had kissed, actually…” Callum confessed bashfully. Invi shot him a look, but figured it wasn’t too much to get angry about. They had only become lovers tonight, after all.

“In that case, you still made advances on him in front of me, knowing you intended us to be together, and to top it off I gave you the _privilege_ to suck his dick before me. Sorry Ava, but I’m going to pop his cherry, and you’re going to settle for watching.”

Callum lay down on the bed, his cock hard again with Invi’s touch and sudden aggressive nature. Invi’s hips swayed as she made his way to him, her pussy already soaking as she lowered her panties and left them on the floor. Undoing her bra, Invi turned around to face Callum, stroking his dick in anticipation, fully nude.

Ava looked on, her face red in both jealousy and arousal, seeing Callum’s cock stroked up again to full mast, imagining how pleasurable it’d be, and furious she wasn’t getting it there and then. It also didn’t help seeing Invi’s striptease, the first time Ava had seen her friend fully nude. She was just as beautiful as she had imagined, and Ava couldn’t help but touch herself as she saw her go down on him. _You’re such a pervert, Ava,_ she thought to herself. But being a pervert went well with what she was witnessing.

Invi went on top of Callum, her legs spread open as she faced him. His cock was pressing up against her pussy, it dripping with anticipation. She had needed this for _so long_. She’d make it up to Ava, but now it was time for Invi to indulge in her fantasy with her new lover. She grasped his cock, feeling its hot and thick length as she guided it towards her entrance.

“Are you ready?” she asked, already knowing there wasn’t much need to ask anyway. Callum looked up into her eyes.

“For you? I’ll do whatever you wish.”

Invi smiled. With that, she closed her eyes as his penis entered her. She gasped and her body arched back as she felt her pussy filled. Callum similarly moaned in pleasure, feeling a woman’s pussy for the first time in his life. Inch by inch, Callum’s dick slid in Invi’s pussy, shocked by how unbelievably good it felt. Placing his hands on her hips, he helped guide her down more, until eventually he couldn’t push himself in any deeper. Invi bent down and kissed him, her tits cushioned against his chest as she went down on him.

“How’d it feel? You just went balls deep in a Foreteller.”

“One hell of a way to pop a cherry, then,” he replied. “It feels great.”

“I’m just getting started,” Invi said.

She lifted her waist before slamming back down onto Callum, the two moaning in pleasure. She moved up again, Callum in return bucking his hips into Invi’s. As the pleasure rode through their bodies, Invi rocked her body back and forth on him, riding him as he started to fuck her needy body. She offered little resistance, his hands lowered back onto her hips and guiding them as he fucked her and pushing as much of his cock into her with each thrust.

It was already amazing for Invi, but for Callum, it was as if he had entered a new realm. It was intoxicating, the feeling of her sex wrapping around his cock, every inch of her flesh exposed bare for him, ready for his touch at any time. Each thrust he made into her felt incredible and begged for more. Her wet pussy gladly let his penis side in, her wet snatch conforming to it as he pushed in again and again. He was able to fit every inch of his dick in her, and the level of intimacy, the sheer closeness between him and her, was maddening. He needed her to feel it all, at least for now, and he couldn’t get enough of her.

Ava watched on from the sidelines. Though she wasn’t being fucked herself, she was well able to handle it on her own. Her small, lithe body was quite sensitive, and she had masturbated on her own enough to know every corner of her body, every in and out that made her quiver. One hand was busy rubbing her needy clit, leaving her on her knees as she tried desperately to appease to her growing lust. The other hand was pinching her nipples, stiff and sensitive in the open air, each touch only leaving Ava hornier. She was a mess, a horny, lustful mess of a woman who could only watch and get hot and bothered by the sexual activity going on in front of her. Activity she had kickstarted. Karma really was a bitch.

Callum and Invi fucked like rabbits, oblivious to Ava’s presence as the two just kept fucking. One thrust begged another, and each moan of one’s name prompted the other’s in response. It was perfect. The two were in paradise, pushing onwards into each other in the ultimate expression of passion lovers could make, and daring to push it even further with each thrust, demanding the two gave it their all.

Invi’s voice hit a high as she cried, hitting her first orgasm in what felt like _forever_. Callum’s length was just enough for her as it fucked her pussy, and that feeling of pleasure eventually overtook her as he kept fucking her. Her pussy quivering, she yelled out her lover’s name as she felt her climax hit her, mind-numbing pleasure taking over and making her cunt spasm with his cock still inside it. Callum just kept _fucking_ , though, until he finally came as well, a hot white load of cum getting straight into her cunt. It didn’t bother her, though. That felt good, too. That’s what she wanted, to feel good, to have the fuck of a lifetime with someone. Callum had definitely given that, and maybe more.

As Callum slowed his pace down post-orgasm, he finally noticed Ava again, remembering that they had left her to her own as he fucked Invi. A panting, sweaty mess, Ava was now at his bedside, masturbating furiously in hopes to get off.

“C-Callum, please…” she whimpered, longingly looking into his eyes.

“Please _what?_ ” Invi added, still in her own afterglow of orgasm, but conscious enough to notice her friend in front. “I think I’m willing to forgive you now, if you _beg_ for him to fuck you.”

“Please, _fuck me, Callum_ ,” she cried, throwing herself at him. “I need it so bad! I’m sorry I set you two up, I’m sorry if coming onto you was thought to be serious, I’m begging you! _Please, fuck me, I need it!_ ”

Callum didn’t need much more permission to that, it seemed. With her nude body hugging him, he felt her stiff nipples on him, and he could feel her wet pussy grinding against his leg, begging to be fucked. Callum knew she wanted it. And he was confident now, having just pleased Invi as well. His dick stiff again, he got up and threw Ava where he was laying besides Invi, her ass in the air as Callum grabbed a handful. Getting into position behind her, he smirked as he stroked his cock some more, inching closer and closer to the horny Foreteller.

Ava looked behind to see him, proud and erect. Desire and lust had made him seem all the more appealing, she had to admit. His body seemed more muscular, glistening with sweat and the scent of sex all around the room. Ava let her fingers spread her pussy open, and looked back to him, his cock closer to her pussy than ever.

“Fuck me! Please fuck me silly, Callum! Just fuck me!” she cried out.

With his hands on her ass, Callum entered her pussy, his dick splitting her in two as he went in. Ava let out a loud wail as she was penetrated, each inch taking her voice a notch higher. As he fit all of his cock inside her like he did with Invi, Callum slapped Ava’s ass and shook his hips into her before pulling back out to fuck her silly as she begged.

Fucking Ava was _divine_. Even though she seemed to be younger than Invi, her pussy accepted him in twice as fast it felt like and felt just as great as her friend’s. Though she wasn’t nearly as curvy as Invi either, Ava still had a charm in her younger body, smaller tits and cute ass. And her moans of pleasure were even louder and more frequent than Invi’s, Ava thoughtlessly moaning and swearing as he fucked her.

Callum lowered himself to fuck her against her back doggy-style, with Ava reaching behind her to grab his head. Kissing wherever he could, he felt more weight on him, and looked behind to see Invi had pressed up against him as well. She kissed his cheek before speaking up.

“How does she feel?” Invi asked. “She really was wanting it, so I’d imagine she’s soaking wet and almost begging for your touch.”

“So… fucking… good…” Callum grunted between thrusts.

“I hope you don’t like her better than me now,” she said. In response, Callum grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss as passionate as ever. Breaking off with a trail of saliva between their tongues, Invi was left dumbfounded by the sudden display of affection to her.

“You both are fucking amazing, and I’m gonna make sure you feel this too.”

“FUCK! I’M CUMMING, I’M CUMMING!” Ava cried from under him. Her body shook as she felt his hard cock keep ramming itself in her cunt, and her eyes rolled back with each rough pound against her ass. Finally hitting the threshold, Ava came, her voice reaching a new high as she felt her climax. Callum bucked his hips against her as he shot another load of his seed into her. As he pulled out from her, Invi pulled him into an embrace and grasped his cock, now only half-erect.

“I’ve got maybe one more in me,” he groaned.

“For me?” Invi asked, slightly jealous that Ava got a piece of the action she’d have liked all to herself.

“M-me too, fuck me again, please,” Ava moaned out, cum oozing out of her pussy as well. Both looked at Callum, who took a deep breath as he came to his conclusion.

“I’ll fuck you both,” he said, surprising the two women he was fucking.

Callum lay down on the bed and kissed Ava, with one hand pinching her nipple lightly. With his other, he groped Invi’s breast, much larger and hand-filling, keeping her within his reach as well as he kissed the other girl as well. With his fingers tracing and lightly touching her own nipples, Invi watched as Callum kissed Ava lazily yet lustfully, making her jealous but admittedly still being pretty hot to watch. She was used to watching after so long, it was her role. But now she wanted more, and she reached down to start pumping Callum’s cock in her hand.

Sighing her name, Invi smiled and continued as Callum’s hands went down the girls’ bodies to reach down between their legs. Ava reached down to jerk him off as well, her hand touching with Invi’s. The two shared a glance, remembering that despite it all, the two were friends, united now by the man being generous enough to make love to the two of them. They should make love, not war.

It didn’t take long for Callum to be rock hard again, and it only sealed the deal when he felt two pairs of lips plant kisses on him simultaneously, feeling earnest affection from both Invi and Ava. He let his fingers leave their pussies, and he told them to get close together. On his left, Ava was there, and to her right, Invi was present, the two opposite of each other yet in the ideal position to fuck them both. Callum could see it was perfect; the girls’ pussies were practically rubbing each other. The two gave him a needy look, blushing pink faces smiling bashfully, waiting to go out with a last united fuck.

Callum’s cock slid between the two, brushing against both of their pussies and making them shiver and gasp as he slid up and down between them. Looking into each other’s eyes, the girls shared a quick kiss as they bent backwards to let his cock enter their pussies more. Leaning back on the bed, Invi and Ava watched as Callum’s cock stood between their wet pussies and slid up and down. In this position, with him below as the two vaginas meshed around him, all three of them felt pleasure unlike the rest of the night. Finally, all three were making love together, no one excluded, waves of bliss riding up and down his cock.

He moaned their names out subconsciously, and the two responded in kind.

“This was…” Ava started.

“A good call,” Invi finished.

“We should do this more often then,” he told them. The girls nodded, and kept rubbing their cunts with the cock, absorbing all their attention.

Diving bliss overtook them one by one, Ava’s legs giving out as she came, much less dramatically but still just as orgasmic. Invi soon followed, a pleased cry leaving her lips and falling besides Callum. Ava made her way over and helped finish the man off, rubbing his cock with her face as he burst all over her face. The three all panted, hearts racing as they settled in the scent of sex and the bliss of release they all shared. Wiping the cum off her face and licking it off her hand, Ava went to Callum’s other side.

“Wow…” Ava sighed, holding onto Callum in an embrace from his side. “That was incredible.”

“Agreed…” Invi said, mirroring Ava by holding Callum in an embrace of her own. “You were right Ava, I really should have gotten a boyfriend so I can let loose.”

Ava gave a small pout, a bit saddened hearing Invi call Callum her boyfriend. _That’s right,_ she though. _They’re the couple, I just got involved when I shouldn’t have_.

“I’m sorry for coming onto you as forcefully as I did, Callum. And I’m sorry about kissing him and teasing him while you were watching, Invi.”

“Ava…” Invi whispered. “I’m sorry for taking it out on you. It was rude of me to make you watch us, too.”

“I’m not angry at you, Master Ava,” Callum said, looking at her. “If anything, this just now got me thinking, and,” he addressed Invi, looking to her side, “I’m sorry if this offends you too, Invi. Ava, would you like to be our girlfriend as well?”

Both girls turned beat red, shocked that he would suggest such a thing. A relationship was one thing, but a polygamous relationship that included two Foretellers? Such was unheard of, unexpected… and yet, neither of the them found themselves willing to refuse the offer. After all, they practically were already “girlfriends” in the literal sense of the word, and they had locked lips with each other a fair share in their curiosity.

“Callum, I swear, you are _incredibly lucky_ that I’m not against this,” Invi said, nuzzling up against him. “How about it Ava? You don’t mind us sharing?

Ava giggled and kissed them.

“Thanks you two, I know it seemed like I’ve gotten around before,” she started.

“Oh, I _know_ you’ve slept around before, Ava. I think all of us know that at this point,” Invi teased.

“Okay, so maybe I’m not so innocent,” she confessed. “But tonight was the best night I’ve had in a long while. I’d like more of these kinds of night.” Invi furrowed her brow.

“Best night? After the show we made for you and made you watch from the sidelines?” Ava stayed quiet a bit, a bit ashamed from Invi’s comment.

“Okay, I guess what I really mean to say is… I want to spend more time with you two. _Both_ of you. I don’t want to be lonely…”

“Then you don’t have to be,” Callum said, reaching for her hand. “Welcome to the family, Ava.”

“Speaking of family,” Invi added. “I think Ava and I should check to see if everything’s fine tomorrow.” Callum and Ava looked at Invi curiously, and she continued. “You _did_ cum inside of us raw, after all. Don’t worry, though I can’t speak for Ava, I think I’d like being a mother.”

“And I’m sure you’d be a great father as well,” Ava said, nuzzling her head against Callum. Kissing him on his cheek one last time, she smiled. “Good night, Callum, Invi.”

“Good night, my loves,” Invi said as well, stealing a last kiss from the young man.

Callum smiled, both shocked and elated at how things had changed over the day. Now, he was a man, possibly even a father-to-be, who somehow had landed a relationship with two beautiful and caring Foretellers. Quite the far cry from the shy boy he had been the day before, he had to say.

“Good night, girls. I love you.” And with the two at his side, Callum finally allowed himself to rest.


End file.
